


Sweet Treat

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam discovers something sweeter than even chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kira_dark_wing's prompt "Chocolate" at my drabble meme.

Adam walked into the kitchen for a midnight snack and was met with a humorous surprise. Apparently, Kris had had the same idea, only he was too tired to function properly. He had cut into a chocolate cake and somehow managed to get chocolate everywhere. It was smeared over the counter and spread all over his hands and arms.

“Hey Kris, you doing ok?” Adam laughed.

“Adam, you're here,” Kris said blearily before rubbing the side of his face with his chocolate covered hands. “I was hoping you would come down and help me.”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Adam grabbed a paper towel roll. “Let me see your arms.” Kris held them out and Adam began to divest them of their chocolate covering.

Kris started giggling. “Tha' tickles, 'dam,” he slurred in his thick sleepy drawl. With the chocolate, and the giggled, and the sleepyness, Kris made a rather tasty sight. A fact which Adam chased right from his mind. No good would come from that route.

When Kris's arms were cleaned, Adam moved to his face. Kris laughed bright eyes up at him as Adam wiped his cheek. Adam smiled and laughed right back. Once all the chocolate was gone, Kris leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “Thanks love,” he said softly before turning and going back upstairs to their bedroom.

Adam hummed happily to himself as he cleaned the rest of the kitchen. His hunger gone, he headed straight back upstairs. There was a much sweeter treat waiting for him in bed.


End file.
